


In Between Fates

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Space Battles, Stranded Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of attacking D’Qar directly after Starkiller Base, Snoke waited. Trained Kylo. A year later, Kylo loses a dogfight with Poe Dameron, and when Poe becomes stranded with him, they both have to work together to make it out alive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	In Between Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Anyone else think that the Sequel Trilogy’s problems mostly started with TLJ?

The explosions against the galactic sky were almost like small fires.

Kylo Ren could already feel it, even as he piloted his TIE Silencer through space. It had been at least a year since the attack on Starkiller Base, and he knew that Snoke’s expectations were, to say the least, high. 

Even as he piloted his TIE Silencer through what felt like thickets of X-wings, thickets backed up by Vice Admiral Holdo’s troops, he knew that not only was the scavenger among the group of X-wings, but so was Poe. 

Poe. It had been a year since he and Poe had actually seen each other. A year since the Finalizer. 

A year since what he’d done to Poe — and since what Snoke had done to him. 

Kylo could feel him. A distinctive presence in the Force, shining bright — almost unbearably so. There were cracks in it, without a doubt, cracks from where Kylo had hurt him, interrogated him, but he was still shining bright as ever. 

Kylo was at least relieved that Poe didn’t have to know who he was. What he was. 

And then there was Poe himself. Even as Poe’s X-wing paused in front of him...

Kylo ought to have fired on him. Ought to. And yet...

Snoke’s voice was all but a demon perched on his shoulder, coaxing him, guiding him. _Do it. Do it for the man you were meant to be. For a destiny unfulfilled._

Kylo’s finger trembled on the trigger.

He couldn’t do it. Not here, not now. 

FN-2187 made the decision for Poe. For some reason or other. 

Kylo could swear that it felt like he was spiraling through the air. Spiraling, and looping, over D’Qar. Falling, freely, through the air...

When he hit the ground, he swore he heard the Silencer shatter. 

In his head, he could feel something from Poe: was that, really, honestly fear? For him? Even after all he’d done?

There was something else. 

He knew. Somehow, after everything else, Poe knew what had happened. Knew who he was. 

That terror sent jolts through Kylo even as unconsciousness took him. 


End file.
